Yaki
Yaki (夜気, Yaki) is the leader of the Black Zetsu Army on and was a major terrorist of the land from long ago before he was sealed away. Once a member of Temujin's family, and coated by a Black Zetsu, he has memorized the contents of the . Implanted with a large amount of gelel ore and having lost his mind years ago, the full power of this knight is at the hands of the Black Zetsu doppelganger attached to him. Having been freed from his sealing by a "brother," he quickly continued the central Black Zetsu in his conquest of the world. Background Yaki was once an ancestor to Temujin. Long ago, he was heralded as a heroic knight, the protector of the kingdom. In order to empower himself, he requested the forgers implant a large amount of Gelel ore into himself. They originally denied, due to the amount being too much- it would easily lead to overload and death. However, Yaki refused to be denied and threatened their lives. The forgers eventually agreed to grant his request and see if he could prove his bravado by withstanding the powerful amount of Gelel energies. To their surprise, he did. He was able to harness the amount of gelel energy like no one else, and used it to slay and defeat the even more powerful threats to the kingdom. This was with help from the Book of Gelel he had owned at the time. However, this caught the attention of a doppelganger of Black Zetsu, who had split himself even on that piece of land. The doppelganger, with his coating ability overwhelmed Yaki when he was asleep, taking control of the land's most powerful warrior. His armor became black and he became known as the Black Knight and Shadow Slayer for his many mass killings and assassinations, throwing the continent into chaos. Black Zetsu's doppelganger had memorized the contents of the book of Gelel, using it to his full capabilities. Testing out the gelel energies, he hoped that this was the power that would allow none to stand in its way of reviving Kaguya. Yaki aimed to steal the rest of the ore in the veins and started a conquest of the capital of the continent, the royal kingdom. Yaki almost succeeded in destroying the royal kingdom but the family banded together, and sealed him away with the overpowering amount of gelel energy. This was the war fought over the war, and ended with the royal family sealing away the ore as well to protect their continent from such terror again. Yaki bided his time, as an immortal, he knew that sometime he would be saved. He kept the knight alive this way and for hundreds of years he remained sealed. However, he would be eventually saved by another doppelganger of the his creator. Having received his mission from the main body and unsealed by a doppelganger possessing another royal, Yaki set out on the continent, conquering it under his rule due to its lack of gelel energy. Personality Yaki lacks compassion for anything besides his own soldiers. Purely focused on the goals of Black Zetsu and Kaguya, he has shown to resort to anything to achieve them. He can be very cruel and heartless, uncaring for human life if they stand in his way. This translate to a famed savagery on the battlefield, between knights, samurai and shinobi alike. He is known to be very cold and very deceptive if need be. He can be very prideful and is confident in his abilities. He is also shown to be a capable leader, leading the forces of the army on the continent of Temujin's origin. Appearance Abilities Gelel Energy Zetsu Powers Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Trivia